The Carnival Date
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: Gogo has a huge crush on Honey Lemon, she has for many years in fact. But she finally works up the courage to ask her and guess what? She has to drag the rest of the team along! But she doesn't plan on letting them get in the way of her "perfect" plan. It's practically bullet proof...at least she thinks so. -Permanently discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

"Gogo!" Tadashi ran over to the shorter girl who was currently working on her homework. She barely even bothered to look up at her only friend, giving a weak wave she focused all of her attention on the current problem...'what the fuck did mechanics have anything to do with buying fifty watermelons? What was the point of buying all those fucking watermelons?'

"Gogo I want you to meet the new girl...Fred already named her Honey Lemon, Honey Lemon...Gogo, Gogo...Honey Lemon." She heard the sound of heels come closer and by pure instinct she got up to face the stranger for a fight, she dropped her book to the ground and turned to stare at the beauty before her.

The girl was tanned, most likely mixed, she wore a lot of yellow, her glasses on the other hand were pink and huge, and her smile followed suit. She was a blonde and possibly in the six foot area (_apparently six foot two while in heels in Disney Terms_) while Gogo was hardly a five foot seven (_She's five foot six in Marvel terms_).

"Tadashi what does buying fifty fucking watermelons have anything to do with fixing a car engine?" Gogo turned her head to face the five foot nine boy, his hair was neatly under his hat, his messenger bag was heavy as always and his shoes were getting mucky and torn apart.

"Uhm...I don't know...MAYBE the mechanic is throwing a watermelon party for those who are watermelon enthusiasts and decided to pay for every single one, also they enjoy watermelons themselves and got some extra for their poor poor family and starving children." The eighteen year old boy looked quite proud of his explanation and his smile was one of an 'idiot' as Gogo would call it.

Honey Lemon stared at the two with a huge smile on her face, Gogo's heart raced and her face started to heat up, her emotions switched from being in love with the cheerful girl to being happy that she had forgotten to take her helmet off before doing homework.

Tadashi gave a small chuckle as the adrenaline junkie removed her helmet and her hair was a mess as always "you two are the cutest siblings ever, I wish I had such a relationship with my little sister!" both Tadashi and Gogo stared at her in pure horror/confusion.

Honey's smile faded "what? did I say something wrong?" Tadashi's eye twitched and he bit his lip while Gogo shifted her weight onto her left leg "we aren't related is all" finally the boy broke into a fit of laughter and flung his arms and legs around "SHE CALLED YOU MY LITTLE SISTER!"

He ran away from Gogo giggling as her face scrunched up in pure disgust and hatred for the older man, by one year, breathing in and out of her nose she puffed out her chest and ran after the guy. Honey Lemon chased after the two in hopes to stop a possible fight, but to no avail Gogo tackled Tadashi and gave him a noogie so bad it should have been written down as historical.


	2. Chapter 2

\- three years later-

Her feelings for Honey Lemon held on strong, as strong and stubborn as her ego. The blonde would walk into the lab and she had to use everything inside of her hard trained mind to not melt to the ground, she always smelled like she just came straight from a field of flowers.

Her perfume was light, not too strong and yet as she walked by someone could smell it. It was better than the smell in her home gym, that Wasabi fussed over, and it even calmed her usual hot-headed attitude.

But she didn't know how to tell her best friend how she felt about her, love was an emotion completely new to her, something she hadn't worked with before. She had worked on multiple bikes before..going even back to some oldies and repairing them or updating them but love was something completely new.

Love wasn't a part of a machine such as her bike that she could put into a specific and or general place, screw/tie it in place and it would work almost or just perfectly with all it's other companions. No love was something that had to be tempered with, that had to be tested, that had to be broken at times, love was tricky and so was the romantic relationship that came with it.

But she was going to deal with it any other way, head on and with no regrets. She used that method with each bike test and almost every time she ended up with either a bruise or scratch, sometimes a few pretty bad cuts that had everyone around her worrying. But she got back up, found what was wrong and fixed it with careful precision and as much patience as she could afford to give.

So on a saturday evening she found a flyer with the words 'Carnival' on it. Honey Lemon was always begging her to go to one of them, she had a slight fear of clowns, tight spaces and heights...ok fine she hated them with a great passion but she figured a night ride on the ferris wheel just as the fireworks go off wouldn't be that bad.

She pulled the flyer off of the wall, taking the tickets with it, and walked to the nerd lab. The lady behind the desk was about to call after her before remembering that she hated her job and didn't give a fuck if some kid just stole a piece of paper.

Entering the lab she found Honey rocking out in her station, she was listening to some sort of pop song while messing with a few chemicals as usual. Knowing it would be pointless to try to talk to her with her headset in Gogo simply pulled on Honey's sleeve to get her attention.

"Gogo! There you are! I've missed you, where have you been!?"

Honey talked loudly while pulling out her earbuds

"Was wondering if you wanted to go to the Carnival with me...?"

She already felt sick at the idea of having to look down while on the Ferris wheel.

"O.M.G! Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask for soooo long! When is it?"

The tall blonde hovered over her friend to read the paper

"I can do eight tonight~ who else is coming along?" of course...she wasn't being oblivious enough!

Gogo shrugged before ripping off a few tickets 'well I was figuring you and me could just go alone...together...' that's what she would have said if it wasn't for her mouth doing the complete opposite.

"Well I wanted to ask you first so maybe the guys would have to come along, you know because you've always wanted to go so they can't let you down..."

Suddenly doing this love thing 'head-on' was becoming pretty hard

"Oooooh I get it! That's cool, well you should go ask them, it's already 6 pm so they probably should head home around 7ish to get ready. Especially Fred...I think he should bathe at least for tonight..." she stared at her chemicals with a slight worried look.

"Maybe I should make him a type of cologne that smells nice but it also cleans his body...he doesn't bathe all that much..." Gogo left her to think while she went to talk to Wasabi.

Wasabi was busy with his plasma induced lasers as Gogo walked in

"Behind the line please!"

She found her foot to be a bit over

"and why behind the line?"

He groaned

"Because these lasers could kill you Gogo~" he gave her a small pretty please face.

She stepped back with a mock bow and grin.

"Anyway I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Carnival with me and Honey..."

She sighed while picking up a wrench from his toolbox

"tch don't touch that without checking it out woman!" he carefully removed himself from his spot to scold her

"and sure, I will enjoy taking a day off."

She handed him the wrench with a dissatisfied look

"Personally I'd prefer if you guys stay here..."

She made herself comfortable in his chair

"and why is that my little Gogo?"

She shot him a glare "not little ya ass and because I wanted it to be a date between me and Honey."

"You know normally you wouldn't tell me this stuff..."

He crossed his arms

"Because if you guys come along I want you three to stay far away from us, this should be a date not a fucking five people thing...fucking tag along"

Wasabi thought to himself as he turned off his lasers

"It's at 8 right?"

Gogo nodded

"You got a map?" she handed him the flyer and he turned it around to check out the available rides and booths.

"How about this...nothing 'romantic' happens until about 11 when the fireworks go off, so we have about 4 hours to do random stuff!"

"The five of us can be in a small group until around 10, from there you have an hour to bring Honey Lemon on the most romantic date ever, you know the love tunnel, the house of mirrors, maybe some haunted thing or whatever so she can grab onto you and stuff."

Gogo thought about his plan and nodded

"That could work but I'd need you guys to stay around the Ferris wheel during that time to make sure the line isn't too long so we can get on...wanna do that whole romantic Ferris wheel firework thing."

Wasabi put his hands together and gave her a small smile

"How cute~ our Gogo is in love~"

In that moment Fred and Hiro entered Wasabi's station for help over a comic book feud

"Who is Gogo in love with?"

The four stared at each other

"No one! I'm in love with no one! Keep your voices down you idiots, what if Honey hears you!"

Hiro hopped up and down with a huge toothy smile on his face

"You love Honey!"

his voice went slightly high pitched in happiness while Fred stared shocked

"Dude you have the ability to feel love?"

Gogo grabbed a tennis ball and threw it at his face

"I'm capable of feelings you dumbass!"

Pushing the chair out from under her she jumped over Wasabi's desk and tackled Fred into the wall, the two 'tangoed' into the main area with fists flying. Anyone who didn't know the two would have thought they were about to get into a serious fight and would have ran out of the room for the principal, but everyone in the room knew the two did this often.

Honey hearing and practically feeling the fighting going on entered the scene and pulled Gogo off of Fred, neither of them were badly hurt but were dragged almost half way across the room from each other.

"What is going on?! What is wrong with you guys? I thought you said you'd stop fighting like that a long time ago!?" Honey kneeled to the floor and hugged Gogo.

Fred stared at her with small smile on his face as every limb on him was unharmed, the only thing that seemed to be damaged was his beanie. Gogo had made sure that in the tackle only she would be hurt, her lower arm (Ulna of right arm) had scraped against a metal pipe on the wall, her leg seemed to be slightly bruised on the tibia. (1)

"He's fine Honey and it was just a simple friendly tackle, see he even has a smile on his face"

Fred held up a thumbs up to the blonde and put his beanie back on

"Freddie...are you actually ok? Did she hurt you?"

He gave out a small chuckle

"Nah dudette I'm cool, none of the fistness hit" anyone else would have questioned his use of 'fistness'.

Honey looked down at Gogo and noticed the small scratch

"You're going to need a bandaid...I'll go get you one, you stay here ok?"

The four of them looked at the time, it was already 6:30 pm

"Hiro, Fred you two are coming with me, Wasabi and Honey to the Carnival ok?" Hiro looked confused as to whether that was an order or not.

"What if Aunt Cass says I can't come along?"

Gogo thought about it while wiping a bit of the blood off on her shorts

"Then we bring her along...I don't know then I guess you can stay home"

He gave a small pout in response, he hadn't been to a carnival in a long time.

She got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off of her clothes

"Don't be such a pouty baby, I'll go ask Aunt Cass for you, I know how much she loves me and trusts me."

* * *

_I'm totally sorry for the lack of updates but next week is my LAST week of school so I have about 5 projects to do this week ( and I have 6 classes) so I'm like booked. Only reason this is up is because I already had it pre-typed, I just had to space some stuff out because someone else on a diff fanfic mentioned it was hard to see as to who was talking. Hope this new way of spacing shit helps you tell who is talking, hope you enjoy this new chapter, by about...Sunday (5/17/2015) I should have the next chapter up. _


	3. Chapter 3

**-At The Lucky Cat Cafe'-**

"But Aunt Caaassss"

Gogo used her puppy dog eyes to try and convince the older woman to let Hiro come along

"I don't want him accidentally eating anything with peanuts in it Gogo!"

She stared worried while petting Mochi. The shop was going to be open all night so she couldn't come along

"But Wasabi and Fred will be with him and so will me and Honey until about 10, then the two of us will go off and do our own thing. He won't be eating the entire time!"

Aunt Cass gave her a stern look

"Listen Aunt Cass...if anything...ANYTHING happens to Hiro, I will personally pay for any hospital bills, I will personally put myself in charge, I will even...jump off of something and get myself hurt to make up for it."

Aunt Cass walked around the counter and hugged Gogo

"You don't need to hurt yourself sweetheart, just make sure he doesn't eat anything he shouldn't and if he does give him an epipen ok?"

Gogo nodded while trying her hardest not to blush at being near her breasts.

"Uhm...Aunt Cass...no offense but I'm kinda...I'm kinda really gay...being this close to you is kinda awkward..."

Aunt Cass let her go with a hearty laugh and Gogo admitted that if she was Aunt Cass's age she'd totally ask her out. She sometimes deeply wondered as to why the amazing baker and chef was single.

"So I guess you are leaving my boy with the boys to be on a date with Honey?"

Nervously she scratched the back of her head

"Y-yeah...didn't realize it was that obvious"

Aunt Cass waved her down

"Well I'm a great observer, anyway if things go well just give me a thumbs up when you drop off Hiro and I'll let you five stay over and have a small party...if things go bad you can still stay over but I'll make sure to have extra donuts and ice cream for you."

Gogo gave her a thumbs up as she left the store and raced to pick up Honey at her house.

**-7:30 pm at Honey's house-**

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Gogo ok?"

Honey called to her parents as she put on her jacket

"I didn't know you and Gogo were going out honey! That's so sweet! I just knew you two would be girlfriends sooner or later!"

the two of them blushed madly as her mother stood in the dining room with a smile on her face and a towel in her hands.

Her father stood up from the table and pulled Gogo inside the house

"Now listen here Gogo Tomago...if you are going to be dating my daughter I require very few things from you, one that you treat her like a princess. Don't you go breaking my daughter's heart..."

His mustache moved with his mouth and looked hilarious.

"Second that you call me and my wife, dad and mom, no objections! Third that you give us grandchildren, our daughter is beautiful and still young so you give us children. hmmm am I missing anything dear?"

He turned to face his wife as Gogo stared completely shocked, she was used to weird things from the Miyazaki family but not this.

Honey on the other hand had her face buried deep in her hands with a slight red hue coming from her face, for a short moment she looked up only to look down again in embarrassment.

"She should come over more! We only hear things about you from Aiko, we'd love to hear stuff from you for once dear, don't be afraid of us. My husband can be scary but we approve of your relationship."

Honey stomped her foot on the ground

"Mom! Dad! I meant me and Gogo are going to the Carnival tonight...with Wasabi, Fred and Hiro..."

She ran her hands through her hair and tried to hide her blush, her father looked back down at Gogo

"Have a wonderful date with our little Aiko!"

Honey left the house immediately.

Once she was done listening to their 'rules on dating Honey' chat Gogo closed the door behind her, outside she found Honey biting her lip and playing with a strand of hair

"Sorry about my parents..."

Her blush held on strong, she would have taken it as a sign that Honey felt the same way for Gogo but it could have also been from utter embarrassment so she didn't bother calling it out.

"Nah...it's fine Honey, let's go pick up the guys"

**-At the Carnival, 8:10pm-**

"Wooooo! I'm ready to throw up on everything!" Fred screamed at the top of his lungs, clearly not understanding that one doesn't normally get excited about that sort of stuff.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates again but I'm FINALLY done with school forever! Until I maybe get a job and enough money to save up for at least books for college or something...but either way I'm done for now and I can finally focus everything on sleeping, doing chores, fanfiction, drawing and etc. I already have a feeling I'll end up completely bored since I have zero friends to hang out with! Whooo! I'll get so bored I'll throw up on everything! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think about it, let me know what you hate about it, let me know how you are as well. Doing good? Taking your medication, drinking water, drinking soda? Eating enough? What up? Until then._

_-Ciaossu. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Let me be honest with you guys. _**

**_I don't exactly feel the same excitement for writing a new chapter as I did before. _**

**_I'm kinda feeling like I should just focus on what I kinda want to focus on which is Youtube and drawing rather than writing fanfiction. I'm just not feeling the whole...writing fanfic right now and I don't know if that feeling will ever come back. _**

**_I currently have zero plans to write anything else...I do have great ideas to start but I kinda wanted to finish some stories before I started something new. _**

**_Like I refuse to lie anymore...I have NOTHING planned for my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, I previously did but not anymore, I have nothing planned for almost any of my fanfics anymore. Out of simply forgetting or losing it half way through the story I just have nothing planned at the moment. _**

**_I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on finding a job or getting famous enough on YT to start getting money. _**

**_I'm 18 years old and I can't live the rest of my life making no money off of fanfics, I need a job, I gotta focus on that job, and then maybe when I open up a account I can start forcing myself to write new chapters/stories for payment but until then I don't think I'll be writing anymore. _**

**_I kinda just need to focus on what can/will pay me so I can live. _**

**_Also...the whole not getting feedback from each chapter (but when I don't upload some people freak out and comment) has affected me to the point that I don't think anyone is even reading what I put out. There were points where I stayed up until 1 in the morning, when I should have been focusing on high school, just to put out a new chapter and I'd get no feedback. Not even a simple "great chapter". That has kinda made me think no one cares for what I put out and if that is true...then I just don't care for writing anymore._**

_**Like someone commented asking when I'd put up another homestuck chapter...NO ONE for MONTHS had been commenting to show that they were reading so I had neglected that one for a VERY long time. Now I've gotten to a point where I'm neglecting everything I write because I don't see a point in it. Just because someone likes the story doesn't really show that they are going to continue reading each chapter and if no one is reading...then what is the point? **_

_**There isn't a point. **_

_**I'm done for now. **_


End file.
